gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Bells
More dragons I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to be pissed if that last shot of Euron in the preview turns out to be his reaction to more dragons coming right out of left field as some fans are speculating. Shaneymike (talk) 21:01, May 12, 2019 (UTC) :Very unlikely. I'm thinking they armored Drogon (which also doesn't make sense timewise, but better than more dragons) --Potsk (talk) 21:38, May 12, 2019 (UTC) ::That's for sure. Shaneymike (talk) 21:41, May 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Huh. It was nothing special at all. --Potsk (talk) 05:35, May 13, 2019 (UTC) ::::Well I'm glad the showrunners didn't come out of left field with more dragons, but yeah this final season has been very disappointing. Of course this show has been going downhill since Season 5 but this last one was definitely the worst. Shaneymike (talk) 09:45, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Ending Music Did that sound like "The Light of the Seven" and "The Rains of Castamere" playing simulatenously to anyone else? TheUnknown285 (talk) 02:30, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Prisoners in the Red Keep I think it's pushing the speculation too far to assume that Ellaria, etc. died in this episode or that they were even still alive to begin with, but I want to discuss it here before starting a potential edit war. TheUnknown285 (talk) 05:37, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Hopes for next episode I hope Jon comes to his senses and realizes Dany is the wrong person to sit on the Iron Throne. I hpe he takes on the Queenslayer title himself and stop Dany's reign of madness before it really starts. And I hope he sits on the Iron Throne himself. He's the best chance the Seven Kingdoms hav efor a better future. ~« SkyGuy Wikia Writer - My Talk »~ 04:02, May 15, 2019 (UTC) : Really, this isn't the place to discuss plotlines or speculation. Talk pages are about discussing the article itself, this kind of discussion is better suited for the forums. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 06:11, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Valonqar "Choke", as this is show, it can be also understood by suffocating of Cersei in collapse of tombs under Red Keep.Adam100 (talk) 13:03, May 15, 2019 (UTC) :Tyrion did his best to save Cersei, and to prevent unnecessary bloodshed. Any connection between him and the destruction of the city (including Cersei's death) is too remote and too vague. :Besides, it is not the only thing omitted from the show, is it? Moonracer (talk) 13:30, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Personal opinions For the love of God, remove the paragraph that Daenerys' actions make no sense. This is an article that describes an episode, there should be NO PERSONAL OPINIONS under no circumastances. My stuff I was so horrified after the episode aired that I got caught up and didn't lay out the Notes and recap and such. I did plan it all out in handwritten notes, but then I just didn't have it in me. It was a gutpunch. ...I'll fix it tonight in the late hours of the morning, I'm staying up all night to work on it. Also because this episode was so absurd I wanted to see what the hell they'd do in the finale rather than try to guess. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:27, May 20, 2019 (UTC) To be honest I've never really cared much for them I lie or Jaime telling the truth? The showrunners in Inside of the Episode for episode 4 & 5 said Jaime returned to Cersei when he accepted who he really is. Their Jaime (I do believe) never really cared for the people of King's Landing and only saved them out of honor not of care. Teen Titans Forever! (talk) 08:19, October 11, 2019 (UTC)